custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Mammoth Apostle
.''' Mammoth Apostle was a mark IV American jaeger. The second American mark IV, Mammoth was stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome until its destruction in 2024. History Early Combat History Mammoth Apostle was launched on May 16, 2018. It was the second of the mark IV line of jaegers, following Hydra Corinthian. Mammoth primarily defended the American West Cost for 6 years until its destruction in 2024. Clawhook Mammoth Apostle's first deployment came slightly over a year after launch, against Clawhook. Mammoth was deployed to Santa Monica, while Gipsy Danger waited near San Diego. Clawhook first engaged in a brief tussle with Mammoth, in which the jaeger was unable to cause much damage. The kaiju soon made a beeline for San Diego. Mammoth was airlifted out as Gipsy Danger engaged Clawhook. The mark III received substantial damage to its midsection during the ensuing battle. The Becket brothers managed to keep Clawhook's attention on them as Mammoth touched down. A series of heavy jackhammer-punches weakened Clawhook enough for Gipsy to deliver the killing blow; three bolts of plasma ripped through the kaiju, bisecting it horizontally. Hidoi Hidoi breached on May 9, 2021 and headed for Bangkok. Although Shaolin Rogue and Horizon Brave intercepted it near the Strait of Malacca, both jaegers failed to gain the advantage. The 8-hour struggle ended when Hidoi swam towards the Gulf of Thailand, Bangkok squarely in its sights. Mammoth was deployed from the Hong Kong Shatterdome, reaching Bangkok just as Hidoi closed in. Mammoth rammed the kaiju head-on and blinded it with a blast from its incendiary burners. Hidoi was pummeled to a bloody husk in the following minutes. Kojiyama Kojiyama breached on June 13, 2024. Puma Real and Solar Prophet made contact near Cabo, and seemed to gain the advantage. Yet the tables were turned when Kojiyama hurled a rock formation at Puma, buying time to rip Solar Prophet apart. It didn't give Puma a second glance, opting to pulverize the conn-pod with its barbed tail. Cabo was reduced to smoldering ruins as Kojiyama proceeded to Acapulco. Mammoth was en route to assist Puma and Prophet, but was ordered to head back for Acapulco. It thus engaged Kojiyama on the Miracle Mile. The kaiju began with a cheap shot to Mammoth's left knee, buckling it. Kojiyama followed by leaping onto Mammoth and shredding its armor. Chunks of reinforced steel were ripped out as Mammoth was pinned onto a rock. All seemed lost until Felix and McGregor chucked an oil tanker at Kojiyama; the kaiju was sent staggering backwards as the tanker exploded. Mammoth tackled the backpedaling Kojiyama and punched off one of its horns. This was jammed into Kojiyama's skull, impaling its brain. The kaiju's neck was snapped for good measure. Destruction When KC-24 breached on October 4, 2024, Mammoth was deployed to Kuching. Striker Eureka would arrive as back-up, but Mammoth would have to hold its own for 1 hour. At this time, Mammoth was the only American jaeger left standing; Hydra Corinthian and Romeo Blue had both gone down in early 2024. Only three mark IV's remained in service, these being Mammoth, Crimson Typhoon and Nova Hyperion. Little did PPDC marshals know, this number would be whittled down to just two by the end of that day. KC-24 bore a strong resemblance to Knifehead, as both kaiju shared the same body layout and bladed skull. Compared to Knifehead, KC-24 was some 300 tons heavier, more densely armored, and had thicker cables of muscle rippling throughout its body. Its most lethal weapon was a double-split tail, each ending in 40-foot long triple-pronged spikes. Yet KC-24's greatest strength was its unparalleled cunning, which would prove to be Mammoth's undoing. Simply put, it was on another level to even Kojiyama, which had come close to destroying Mammoth four months prior. KC-24 surged out of the water at 6 P.M. sharp, making no attempt to slither away unnoticed. It feinted with a tail-swipe at Mammoth's conn-pod. The jaeger rolled to the left, only to be tossed back by KC-24's other tail. KC-24 proceeded to ruthlessly pound the stunned Mammoth; its main arms continually targeted Mammoth's conn-pod, while its bladed skull, secondary arms and tail wreaked havoc on the torso. Within twenty minutes, Mammoth was dead in the water; both pilots were panting from the exertion of keeping KC-24 away from their conn-pod, while Mammoth itself was stricken with ravaged joints and a buckled knee. The following offensive from the kaiju effectively sealed Mammoth's fate. KC-24 drilled into Mammoth's right arm until it hung limp. The beast then ripped out Mammoth's other knee, circling hungrily as the jaeger crumpled. Mammoth's upper torso was viciously gouged out by KC-24's skull and spiked tails. The pilots' curses were cut short as KC-24 dug its claws into the conn-pod, ripping it open amid a shower of sparks and scorched metal. The kaiju was headed inland long before Mammoth Apostle's flaming hulk hit the seabed. Striker Eureka would not be on-site for another twelve minutes. Features Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Mark IV